1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for running a competing game between gaming terminals and a game controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a gaming machine is set so that its payout rate is converged to a predetermined payout rate obtained by subtracting an exemption rate. By the setting, the manager managing a casino or the like having a gaming machine can obtain a profit.
The payout rate is an expectation value indicative of the rate of an amount which is paid back to a bet amount, and there is tendency that players select a gaming machine having high payout rate. There is consequently a trade-off problem such that when the payout rate is set to be low and the exemption rate is set to be high, the operation rate of the gaming machine decreases and, when the payout rate is set to be high, the profit obtained from the gaming machine decreases.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine including a gaming terminal having a high payout rate without increasing loss on the management side.